


She's Home

by gmbficwriting



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmbficwriting/pseuds/gmbficwriting
Summary: Queen Elissa Cousland-Therrin surprises her husband and Arl Teagan during a meeting after being gone for a few years.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 15





	She's Home

“Your Majesty, you must approach the Divine about the Inquisition again. They may not be as many as they were when Corypheus was at large but they are still a well trained army at our border.” Arl Teagan implored KIng Alistair as they sat in the king’s study.

“I have heard no complaints from any of my other Arls or Barrons Uncle Teagan. And neither of the Teyrns have brought any worries from their people. Liliana knows what she is doing and knows the Inquisitor and her husband well. You have nothing to fear.” Alistair replied annoyed, this was not the first or even the second time his uncle had brought this up after the Inquisition began working for the Divine. If only his wife was here, maybe she could get him to drop it.

“But a contingency marched into Ferelden not that long ago with no warning!”

“They had permission, Uncle. Haven had begun to rebuild and were set upon by thugs. The Inquisition had scouts and troops closer than my own men so I asked for their assistance in the matter. The group that came to Denerim were reporting what had happened to me.”

“I still do not think the Divine has as much sway as you claim Alistair.”

“Now, now Arl Teagan are you doubting the woman who helped me save Redcliff and all of Fereldan?” A femanine voice asked from the doorway, “you really have so little faith in not only my friend but also my husband?”

“My Queen!”

“Elissa! You’re finally home, oh I’ve missed you!” Alistair jumped from his desk and swept his wife into a hug that crushed her ribs.

“I missed you too my darling husband, now please put me down so I can allay Teagan’s worries.”

“Right, putting you down now.”

“Teagan, I stopped by Skyhold on my way home and spoke at length with the Inquisitor. She has no plans of invading Fereldan or Orlais. She is focused on protecting the Divine and finding an old friend who has stepped off the right path. She is offering refuge for those who need it and offering non military jobs to help those people get to where they need to go. 

“The mages still with her are taking in young children who have developed their magic and were abandoned in the wilds by their families or clans and training them. Commander Cullen is helping templars who wish to break their lyrium leash and training those who wish to still use it how to get to know mages as people and not as threats.

They are doing good work, even Connor has gone to study with the mages there to learn not to fear his power. Now please, tell me again why you are so worried about their being in Skyhold?”

“They're doing all that?” Teagan’s face showed obvious confusion after the queen’s little speech.

“Yes, if you had listened to your people or the other nobility even you would have heard word of their good deeds. The only thing unsettling to some is that the Inquisitor is friends with a Magister from Tevinter, and before you freak out he’s one of the good ones that want to reform Tevinter into a ‘good’ nation instead of letting it continue on the path it is now.”

“Uncle I think you should actually go out and talk to some of the people in town, my wife has just returned home from a long journey and likely wishes to rest.” Alistair broke in before Teagan could speak. He knew his wife likely wouldn’t be too tired but he just wanted time to spend with her on his own. He hadn’t seen her for years.

“Right I’ll do that. Have a good evening you two.” As soon as Teagan closed the study door behind him Alistair pulled Elissa to him and kissed desperately.

“So, what shall we do to celebrate your return home my dear?”

“I’m sure you can think of something love, perhaps a bath and a massage would be nice.” Elissa gave her best sly smile and waited as her husband processed the true meaning of her words.

“Ah, your wish is my command.”


End file.
